vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Beginning of Series= |-|Pseudo Shikai= |-|Pseudo Bankai= |-|Pseudo Bankai (Hollow Mask)= |-|Possessed by Zangetsu= |-|Post-Resurrection= |-|Post-Dangai= |-|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō= Summary is the son of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki, a Quincy with the powers of a Shinigami. Years after the death of his mother, Ichigo uses his innate spiritual awareness to help local ghosts, and unlocks his potential as a Shinigami when Rukia Kuchiki comes along in pursuit of a Hollow. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | 7-A, likely High 7-A, High 7-A, likely 6-C with Bankai, higher with Hollowfying | High 7-A, higher with Bankai and Hollowfication | High 7-A, higher with Bankai, High 6-C with Hollowfication | At least High 6-C, higher at Full Power | High 7-A, High 6-C with Bankai and Hollowfication | At least 6-B, higher with Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Origin: Bleach Age: 15 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hollow/Quincy/Shinigami Powers and Abilities: |-|Shinigami Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level (As noted by Grimmjow. Ichigo is able to evolved remarkably within a very short period of time and continued to grow even during battle), Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Transformation (Can transform into a hollow), Energy Projection,Multiple Personalities (Ichigo and Zangetsu are both seperate entities that behave completely different from one another), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (As a transcendent being he cannot be sensed by inferior opponents unless he allows it), Memory Manipulation (After Senna wiped everyone's memories Ichigo was the only one to retain his memories of her and even certain events such as him visiting The Valley of Screams before) |-|Hollow Powers=When possessed by Zangetsu, Ichigo has, in addition to the above, Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated a hole in his chest) and Resurrection (Zangetsu's possession can resurrect Ichigo, healing his wounds), Berserk Mode, Body Control (Can grow extra appendages like arms or even spawn creatures from his body), Limited Telekinesis (With his ability "Chain" he can summon Zangetsu back to his hand if it's elsewhere), Instinctive Reaction (Zangetsu can save Ichigo from fatal wounds by deploying his mask at the targeted area) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Absorbed all of Rukia Kuchiki's power to become a Soul Reaper. At his most powerful, he managed to drive back a Menos Grande and 20% Renji) | Town level+ (After training with Urahara, he rose to around Lieutenant level and defeated Ikkaku and 100% Renji) | Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Prior to his training, he managed to defeat Kenpachi in a burst of power, which he surpassed), Large Mountain level+, likely Island level with Bankai (Ichigo's Bankai multiplies his stats by 5), higher with Hollowfying (Overpowered and critically injured Byakuya) | Large Mountain level (Trained with Hiyori), higher with Bankai and Hollowfication | Large Mountain level, higher with Bankai, Large Island level with Hollowfication (Stronger than before, strong enough to fight against a released Grimmjow after overpowering his base form) | At least Large Island level (Overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and destroyed his Lanza del Relámpago) | Large Mountain level, Large Island level with Bankai and Hollowfication (Was able to make a Ressurection Yammy bleed, and able to harm base Aizen) | At least Country level (Far superior to transcendent Aizen even while holding back. Overpowered God Aizen's Ultra Fragor), higher with Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (One-shot God Aizen with Mugetsu) Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He dodged the explosions of Shrieker's bombs and could somewhat keep up with 20% Renji) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Renji and Ikkaku) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed three Lieutenants at once, one who, despite being a Lieutenant, is a Captain level Shinigami, able to keep up with Byakuya), higher with Bankai (Can blitz Byakuya) and Hollowfying (Faster than Bankai as Ichigo was at his limit) | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Bankai and Hollowfication (Can keep up with Grimmjow) | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Bankai and Hollowfication | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Effortlessly blitzed Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra), higher at Full Power | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Bankai and Hollowfication | Relativistic (Far superior to lieutenants such as Nanao and Nemu due to his transcendent status, and he blitzed Transcendent Aizen from a great distance without difficulty) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ | Town Class+ | Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class+, likely Island Class with Bankai, higher with Hollowfying | Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Bankai and Hollowfication | Large Mountain Class, higher with Bankai, Large Island Class with Hollowfication | At least Large Island Class (Crushed the Lanza del Relámpago with one hand), higher at Full Power | Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Bankai and Hollowfication | At least Country Class Durability: Town level+ (Survived a Cero from a Menos Grande) | Town level+ (Took attacks from Ikkaku and Renji) | Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Took an attack from Byakuya), Large Mountain level+, likely Island level with Bankai (Withstood the final clash with Byakuya, takes a beating from Grimmjow, an opponent who throws and kicks Ichigo through city blocks/houses multiple times), higher with Hollowfying (No sells being hit by two of his Getsuga Tenshō) | Large Mountain level, higher with Bankai and Hollowfication | Large Mountain level, higher with Bankai, Large Island level with Hollowfication (Ichigo shows improvements in his Bankai as he tanks a point blank Cero from Grimmjow, something he had to dodge in a previous fight) | At least Large Island level (Firing his own Cero point-blank did no damage to himself), higher at Full Power | Large Mountain level, Large Island level with Bankai and Hollowfication | At least Country level (Tanked God Aizen's Fragor) Stamina: Extremely high. Ichigo is a stubborn man who won't give up on fighting even when seriously injured and near-death, at one point fighting against Zangetsu within the Dangai for 3 months Range: Extended melee range, further with the shockwaves of his attacks, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with Getsuga Tenshō, at least Kilometers with Mugetsu Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, and his Substitute Shinigami Badge Intelligence: Though he may be brash and headstrong, Ichigo is deceptively intelligent, remaining among the top students in his class even when juggling his studies with his work as a Substitute Shinigami. He takes to combat well, even if he isn't the calmest person or one for long-term planning, fighting skillfully against opponents with much more experience Weaknesses: Ichigo is brash and can rush into fights without thinking, and he can also be too merciful or have his powers limited by his lack of fighting spirit. He can only use his Hollow Mask for so long, originally for four to eleven seconds. Using Mugetsu will strip him of all his Shinigami powers and cause him to fall unconscious for a month Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: An application of Hohō used by Shinigami, allowing for high-speed movement, much faster than the eye can follow, used in combat and travel, typically in short bursts. The skill can be summarized as taking the least amount of steps to reach point B from point A. While he makes skillful use of Shunpo, Ichigo is not particularly well-versed in the specifics of the technique and his use of it is fairly straightforward. Zangetsu: Ichigo's Zanpakutō, which in its original, unreleased state, took the form of a very oversized katana, thanks to his immense but poorly-controlled spiritual power. Because of this, the sword itself was rather weak at this point, and it is more a manifestation of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy than Ichigo's. Once he learns its name, Ichigo's Zanpakutō stays in a constant released state due to his immense power. |-|Pseudo Zanpakutō= Shikai: After first being released, Zangetsu appeared as a massive, knife-like blade with no formal hilt, only a cloth-wrapped tang. In this form, Zangetsu is about as tall as Ichigo, and he can wield it by the cloth to swing and throw it opponents like a flail, though he rarely does this. When he reclaims his Shinigami powers and combines them with his Fullbring abilities, Zangetsu's appearance shifts, giving it a more proper hilt and a length of chain at the bottom. *'Getsuga Tenshō:' Ichigo's signature attack, a highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of the blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards, or even an omnidirectional burst. Though Ichigo uses this ability several times before finding out its name, once he does, its power is greatly enhanced. GetsugaTenshō332.gif|Getsuga Tenshō Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu: Activated by pointing his Zanpakutō outwards and allowing its cloth to wrap around his arm, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu is very out of the ordinary for a Bankai. It shrinks Ichigo's normally massive sword down to a daitō, a long sword, with a black blade, focusing and compressing all of its power for use in hyper-speed combat. The appearance of his Bankai shifts after his training in the Dangai, covering his right hand with a black glove and wrapping its chain all around his arm. *'Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō:' The more powerful Getsuga Tenshō utilized by Ichigo in this state, now colored black. Ichigo can utilize it with more control than before, controlling its trajectory, keeping it within his blade to enhance the power of his swings, or firing it from the tip as a bullet. Kuroi Getsuga Tensho.gif|Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: The ultimate technique of Ichigo's Pseudo Bankai, in which he becomes one with Getsuga itself. Its name, the Final Getsuga Tenshō reflects its cost - after using it, Ichigo will lose all of his Shinigami powers. While the ability is active, Ichigo's hair turns black and grows to waist-length, while his body is wrapped in blue-grey bandages. *'Mugetsu:' Ichigo manifests a black blade from his spiritual energy and swings it at his target, bringing with it a massive veil of black energy that erupts upwards, completely consuming them and the landscape. After this, Ichigo will lose the transformation and quickly fall unconscious, awakening a month later with only a fragment of his powers, which will quickly dwindle to nothing, but he slowly regained them over the next two years. SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō.gif|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō Mugetsu.gif|Mugetsu Hollowification: Thanks to White, Ichigo was born with the powers of a Hollow, which he can channel in the form of a skull-like Hollow mask to greatly increase his capabilities. Originally, he could not control this transformation and would subconsciously produce the mask to shield himself from attacks. As well he would be possessed by his inner Hollow if he fell unconscious, but after his training with the Visored, he gained more control over the transformation. Still, in particularly dire circumstances, his inner Hollow may take control, and Ichigo may enter a form where he loses all sense of reason. |-|Hollow Mask= Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by his inner Hollow, but after his training with the Visored, it merely indicates he is utilizing his Hollow powers. To access his inner Hollow's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face. He normally does this by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements. This helps in combat in several ways, most noticeably being that it makes it easier for him to fight through severe injuries. *'Augmented Getsuga Tenshō:' When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō become drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack. Ichigo Masked.jpg|1st Hollow Mask Ep296 Ichigo 2nd Mask.jpg|2nd Hollow Mask Augmented Getsuga Tensho.gif|Augmented Getsuga Tenshō |-|Full Hollow Form= Full Hollow Form: When Zangetsu takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a Human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead, and has dark red stripes on the left side. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ichigo later has his body taken over by Zangetsu once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance and far more powerful than the previous one. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. *'Cero:' The signature attack of Hollows, and one utilized by the Arrancar and Visored as well, a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired like a laser. Ichigo's version of the cero is red and is extremely powerful. *'Hierro:' A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' An ability possessed by most Hollows, which allows them to rapidly recover from wounds. Abandoned by most Hollow and Arrancar in favor of more power, Ichigo retains the ability in his full Hollow form, proving capable of quickly regenerating lost limbs and even a hole in his chest, which would make it superior to the regenerative abilities of most others, as they cannot heal from serious organ damage. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Ep125ZangetsuHollowForm.png|1st Full Hollow Form Cero125.gif|1st Cero HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif|High-Speed Regeneration Ep271ZangetsuNewHollowForm.png|2nd Full Hollow Form Cero271.gif|2nd Cero Key: Substitute Shinigami | Soul Society Arc | Post-Bankai Training | Post-Visored Training |''' Post-Final Grimmjow Fight''' | Possessed by Zangetsu | Post-Resurrection | Post-Dangai Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Quincies Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Students Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shueisha